


Perfect life

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Burns, Cooking, Dinner, Disasters, Established Relationship, Grocery Shopping, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rings, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yuya cominciava seriamente a domandarsi per quale ragione quella mattina si fosse alzato dal letto.Sarebbe stato di gran lunga meglio per lui rimanere a dormire per tutto il giorno, e rimandare qualsiasi programma avesse fatto per la giornata al giorno successivo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Perfect life

**_~ Perfect Life ~_ **

Yuya cominciava seriamente a domandarsi per quale ragione quella mattina si fosse alzato dal letto.

Sarebbe stato di gran lunga meglio per lui rimanere a dormire per tutto il giorno, e rimandare qualsiasi programma avesse fatto per la giornata al giorno successivo.

Ma non poteva, aveva troppe cose da fare e troppo poco tempo a disposizione.

Tra meno di due giorni lui e Yuri sarebbero partiti per la Francia, e lui aveva dei progetti per quella sera, progetti che riguardavano dei commenti nemmeno troppo vaghi che il più piccolo aveva fatto non appena erano venuti a sapere dell’imminente viaggio.

Aveva cominciato con il fare battute allusive a loro due e al loro rapporto, poi a chiedergli se non avesse mai pensato a qualcosa per ufficializzare il loro legame, fino a che non si era deciso a parlare con più chiarezza.

_“Yuuyan, lo sapevi che in Francia il matrimonio omosessuale è legale?”_

L’aveva detto come per scherzo, quasi come se non avesse importanza, ma Yuya non era stato così ingenuo da non cogliere il segnale dietro le sue parole.

Solo, fino a quel momento, non aveva mai compreso fino in fondo che cosa Yuri volesse, e l’averlo capito, e l’aver realizzato che per loro fosse qualcosa di impossibile, un po’ lo rattristava.

Certo che se avesse potuto, avrebbe sposato Yuri anche seduta stante.

Non importava che fossero idol, che fossero troppo giovani o chissà cos’altro: aveva già deciso di passare tutto il resto della propria vita con lui, per cui il resto non contava.

Quella mattina si era svegliato con l’intento di regalare al più piccolo una serata memorabile, ma le cose non stavano decisamente andando secondo i suoi piani.

Yuri era uscito di casa subito dopo pranzo, impegnato con un’intervista ed un servizio fotografico con il resto dei 7, e lui l’aveva vista come la perfetta occasione per preparare quello che gli serviva senza che fosse necessario alcun sotterfugio.

Le cose avevano cominciato ad andare male già al momento in cui era andato a fare la spesa.

Non era qualcosa che facesse volentieri, ma si riteneva perfettamente in grado di farlo senza combinare eccessivi disastri.

Aveva cominciato ad andare nel panico quando non aveva trovato il macinato di maiale che gli serviva.

Fermo in mezzo alla corsia della carne al supermercato aveva preso un respiro profondo, deciso a non lasciarsi abbattere da quel semplice contrattempo.

Voleva preparare la gyoza, ben sapendo che fosse il piatto preferito di Chinen, e non voleva ripiegare su nient’altro che non fosse quello.

Al secondo supermercato era stato più fortunato, ed era rientrato in casa per cominciare a cucinare, certo che gli ci volesse del tempo per avere tutto pronto per quella sera.

Aveva litigato con la farina che non voleva saperne di amalgamarsi all’acqua, e ancora una volta aveva preso un respiro profondo ed aveva chiamato la madre, la quale gli aveva spiegato come aggiungere lentamente il liquido e mescolare sempre per evitare la formazione di grumi.

Superato l’ennesimo scoglio aveva dovuto vedersela con la pasta apparentemente troppo sottile per il sostanzioso ripieno, e ancora una volta aveva dovuto ricominciare da capo, fino a quando non riuscì a preparare un numero sufficiente di ravioli dalla forma dignitosa abbastanza da essere serviti.

Si era poi concesso qualche minuto di riposo sul divano, completamente sfinito.

Ora aveva riaperto gli occhi, sentendosi entrare velocemente nel panico quando si rese conto del fatto che la stanza intorno a lui si era fatta troppo buia per i suoi gusti.

Imprecando a mezza bocca aveva lanciato un veloce sguardo all’orologio, scoprendo con orrore che il suo riposo di pochi minuti si era rivelato durare più di un’ora e mezza, e che erano già le sei passate.

Corse velocemente in cucina, sbattendo una spalla contro lo stipite ed ignorando il dolore, ben deciso a far trovare tutto pronto al fidanzato per quando fosse tornato a casa.

Prese i ravioli che aveva preparato e accese il fuoco sotto la padella con l’olio, aspettando che si riscaldasse abbastanza per cominciare a cuocere i primi.

In quel momento sentì squillare il cellulare e si affrettò ad andare a rispondere, abbassando di poco il fuoco.

“Pronto? Yuri?” disse, tentennando, domandandosi perché lo stesse chiamando dato che si supponeva fosse già sulla strada per tornare a casa.

_“Yuuyan? Senti mi dispiace, ma qui le cose stanno andando per le lunghe, credo che perderemo ancora un po’ di tempo.”_

Yuya sbarrò gli occhi, per poi mordersi un labbro nel tentativo di contenere l’irritazione.

“Come? Quanto tempo perdi ancora? La cena...”

_“Tu comincia pure a mangiare se hai fame. Al limite io dopo mi riscaldo quello che c’è. Mi dispiace Yuu, devo andare. A più tardi!”_

Chiuse la conversazione senza aggiungere altro, e Yuya rimase fermo per svariati secondi, fissando il telefono come se gli potesse dare la soluzione a tutti i suoi problemi.

Stava per richiamare Yuri e chiedergli di fare il più in fretta possibile perché aveva una sorpresa per lui, quando sentì un odore poco promettente provenire dalla cucina.

“La gyoza! Dannazione!” urlò, entrando nella stanza e venendo accolto da una puzza di bruciato poco fraintendibile.

Corse ad aprire la finestra, nel tentativo di fare uscire il fumo, e poi tolse la padella dal fuoco, gettando malamente i ravioli su della carta da cucina e aprendo l’acqua del lavello, distrattamente.

Si ricordò che era qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto assolutamente fare solo quando l’olio bollente cominciò a schizzare, raggiungendo il ripiano della cucina insieme alle sue braccia.

Lanciando un grido di dolore, Yuya lasciò andare la padella e si allontanò quanto bastava, aspettando che l’olio si raffreddasse e tenendosi il braccio stretto contro il petto, cercando di fare pressione.

Quando finalmente il liquido finì di sfrigolare, chiuse l’acqua e si esaminò il braccio, facendo una smorfia quando vide delle macchie rosse affiorare sulla pelle, certo del fatto che di lì a poco si sarebbe ritrovato con delle bruciature non indifferenti.

Fece un paio di respiri profondi, sentendosi sul punto di mettersi a piangere.

Avrebbe voluto che fosse perfetto.

Aveva immaginato la scena nella sua testa decine di volte: aveva visto Yuri tornare a casa e loro due che cenavano insieme, davanti ad una bottiglia di vino come strappo alla regola, e poi finalmente il momento sarebbe stato perfetto e lui...

Voleva solo rendere Yuri felice, non chiedeva nient’altro.

Si passò le mani davanti al viso, cercando di calmarsi, e cucinò i gyoza rimanenti, restando vigile di fronte ai fornelli fino a che non furono pronti, onde evitare di bruciarli ancora.

Dopodiché afferrò la bottiglia di vino che aveva comprato quel pomeriggio e si sedette al tavolo del salotto, aprendola e versandosene un bicchiere, al colmo della disperazione, deciso ad aspettare il ritorno del fidanzato lì seduto per non combinare ancora disastri.

Se fosse successo ancora qualcosa, non era certo di riuscire a reggere la tensione.

Circa mezz’ora dopo sentì con sollievo aprirsi la porta di casa, e si alzò in piedi sorridendo a Yuri quando mise piede nella stanza.

“Ciao” lo salutò il più piccolo, con tono di voce spento.

Yuya pensò che fosse per stanchezza, e non ci fece troppo caso.

“Ciao piccolo” gli disse, facendoglisi incontro e mettendogli le mani intorno alla vita, chinandosi su di lui con l’intento di baciarlo, bacio a cui il più piccolo si sottrasse velocemente. “Cosa c’è?” gli domandò, sbarrando gli occhi.

“Niente. È stata solo una pessima giornata” rispose questi, alzando poi lo sguardo verso il tavolo del salotto. “Come mai hai preparato il tavolo qui e non in cucina? E perché hai aperto del vino?” domandò, storcendo il naso.

Il più grande cercò ancora di ignorare il tono di voce di Yuri, e scrollò le spalle.

“Pensavo che potessimo fare qualcosa di diverso stasera. Tutto qui” accennò con il capo alla cucina, arrossendo lievemente. “Ti ho anche preparato la gyoza. Con qualche difficoltà, ma alla fine ce l’ho fatta.”

Yuri annuì, dando poco peso alla cosa, e Yuya si sentì vacillare sempre di più nei suoi buoni propositi per la serata.

Si sedettero a tavola, rimanendo in silenzio per svariati minuti mentre mangiavano.

A Takaki parve che i ravioli gli fossero riusciti abbastanza bene, ma Chinen non commentò.

Dopo ancora qualche minuto il più grande perse definitivamente quel briciolo di pazienza che gli era rimasta, e sbatté le bacchette sulla ciotola prima di alzare lo sguardo in sua direzione.

“Insomma, si può sapere che cos’hai? Da quando sei tornato avrai detto sì e no tre parole. Io ho cercato di fare qualcosa che ti potesse piacere e tu l’hai completamente ignorato!” si lamentò, di nuovo sentendosi sull’orlo delle lacrime.

Yuri lo fissò dritto negli occhi, alzando lentamente un sopracciglio.

“E perché mai avresti dovuto farlo, Yuya? Cosa c’è, forse ti senti in colpa?” gli chiese, con tono innocente.

Yuya si incupì, non comprendendo che cosa l’altro stesse cercando di dirgli.

“In colpa? Perché mai mi dovrei sentire in colpa? Cosa... cosa ho fatto?”

Yuri prese nuovamente le bacchette in mano, iniziando a torturare con esse i ravioli.

“Oggi ho sentito Yamada parlare con Yuto. Gli stava dicendo che sabato scorso vi siete visti” spiegò, mantenendo il tono più neutro possibile. “Sbaglio, o è stato quando mi avevi detto di essere andato a trovare i tuoi?” fece un verso stizzito, scuotendo la testa e abbandonando di nuovo le bacchette, alzandosi da tavola. “Non mi piace essere preso in giro Yuya, e tu dovresti saperlo meglio di chiunque altro. Io ti parlo del nostro rapporto mentre tu chissà che cosa pensi o cosa fai alle mie spalle. Ti rendi conto di come mi faccia sentire? Ti rendi conto del fatto che io ho sempre fatto affidamento su di te o su di noi mentre a te non è mai fregato niente?” urlò.

Yuya agì molto lentamente.

Posò le mani sul tavolo, alzandosi a sua volta in piedi, passando la lingua sul labbro inferiore e prendendo un respiro profondo.

Questa volta, tuttavia, non riuscì a calmarsi.

“Dannazione!” esclamò. “Prima di parlare, Yuri, sei pregato di chiedere la mia versione dei fatti anziché saltare a conclusioni affrettate” lo riprese, prima di continuare. “Oggi ho girato due supermercati alla ricerca degli ingredienti per cucinare il tuo stramaledetto piatto preferito, ho dovuto preparare l’impasto due volte, ho bruciato i ravioli e probabilmente mi sono causato delle ustioni sul braccio. E sabato scorso sono uscito con Yamada perché volevo un suo consiglio per questa maledetta serata e perché volevo darti questo” tirò fuori una scatolina da gioielleria dalla tasca, posandola sul tavolo, forte. “Ma tanto è tutto inutile, vero? Perché per quanto mi ci sforzi non riesco mai a combinarne una giusta. Per cui vedi tu che cosa fartene, perché io mi sono stancato di impegnarmi tanto per noi senza mai riuscire ad ottenere nessun dannato risultato!” concluse, abbandonandosi nuovamente sulla sedia, versandosi un altro bicchiere di vino e mandandolo giù in un solo sorso.

Yuri nel mentre, era rimasto quasi incantato a fissare la scatolina.

La prese, rigirandosela fra le mani un paio di volte prima di aprirla.

Quando lo fece, smise di respirare.

“Yu... Yuya...” mormorò, la voce spezzata dall’emozione. “È un anello” commentò, fissando il piccolo cerchietto in oro bianco come se fosse la prima volta che ne vedeva uno.

Il più grande parve calmarsi di fronte a quella sua reazione. Annuì, senza guardarlo negli occhi.

“Sì. So che hai detto che in Francia il matrimonio omosessuale è legale, e penso che mi comprenderai quando ti dico che è qualcosa che semplicemente non possiamo fare. Non adesso, perlomeno. Ma volevo solo che tu avessi quell’anello, che capissi che se io potessi farlo lascerei tutto e ti sposerei anche adesso perché...” tentennò, arrossendo. “Perché tu sei quello giusto per me, e io lo so, e non c’è altra persona accanto alla quale vorrei stare per il resto della mia vita.” spiegò, alzando le spalle e tornando solo allora a guardarlo, trovandolo ancora assorto a fissare l’anello.

“Me lo metti?” sussurrò soltanto, porgendo la scatolina e la mano al più grande, il quale gli andò vicino e fece quanto gli aveva chiesto, non potendo fare a meno di sentirsi emozionato per quel semplice gesto.

“Mi dispiace Yuri. Non volevo urlare” gli disse, mentre entrambi guardavano ora la mano del più piccolo, quasi senza riuscire a farne a meno.

“No. No, è a me che dispiace, Yuu. Avrei dovuto chiederti perché mi avessi mentito anziché pensare subito che...” s’interruppe, sorridendogli imbarazzato. “Mi sono lasciato prendere dalla paura di perderti, tutto qui.”

Yuya lo abbracciò, stringendolo forte contro di sé e baciandolo sulla fronte, accarezzandogli contemporaneamente le braccia.

“Tu non mi perderai mai, Yuri. Io resterò accanto a te fino a che lo vorrai” lo rassicurò.

“E io lo vorrò sempre” commentò il più piccolo.

Rimasero in silenzio, abbracciati, e a Yuya parve la sensazione migliore che avesse mai provato in vita sua.

Era cominciata adesso la sua corsa all’eternità, un’eternità che avrebbe visto arrivare solo e soltanto al fianco di Yuri.

Era quello che avrebbe voluto per sempre.


End file.
